The Wind is Howling
by Sithisis
Summary: All Alphys wants to do is to hang out, talk about anime, and maybe make out with the woman who she met completely by accident one night after work. But things get more complicated when the town residents start disappearing and Alphys discovers that Undyne is the very detective who is caught up dead centre in the case. AlphysxUndyne / UndynexAlphys. Detective AU.


**Title:** The Wind is Howling

 **Summary:** All Alphys wants to do is to hang out, talk about anime, and maybe make out with the woman who she met completely by accident one night after work. But things get more complicated when the town residents start disappearing and Alphys discovers that Undyne is the very detective who is caught up dead centre in the case. AlphysxUndyne / UndynexAlphys. Detective AU.

* * *

It's another exhausting day at work for Aphys. With the lead scientist, Gaster, missing, the lab's supervision duties fall on her shoulders. Alphys has to make sure that everything goes smoothly while keeping everyone calm and not fleeing from the lab in fear of being the next victim.

There is a murderer in town, and evidence from the Guards - their noses do not lie - indicates that Gaster is but one of the recent victims.

When the last scientist leaves the lab, Alphys reaches into her lab coat, gets the keys, and locks the place up.

The alarm on Alphy's cellphone suddenly goes off, making her jump. A song from a popular magical girl anime starts playing, and Alphys' eyes widen. If she doesn't hurry, then she's going to miss the newest episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie! Spotting that the next bus is right behind her, she begins to make a mad dash to the bus stop a few blocks ahead.

Alphys almost beats the bus when she suddenly crashes into a wall of muscle.

"Oof!" she murmurs before looking up at who she crashed into, or who crashed into her.

It's a woman with intense red hair tied up in a long ponytail. She looks like one of those warrior characters in anime, strong with a powerful stance, and with an intense killer smile.

The woman in question looks up at the bus that's leaving the other way before looking at Alphys. "Aw, no! Now I'll never know what happens in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!"

Alphy's breath hitches. "Umm… excuse me?" She begins. "Did… did you say Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?"

The woman suddenly grins, showing too much teeth. "Yeah! Anime is awesome! You like it too?"

"Oh, my! Yes! It's amazing! I really like Mew Mew Kissy Cutie right now. The main character's insecurity about meeting new people and new friends is relatable and gives people hope of doing better themselves like remember last week's episode where Mew Mew and her classmate went to the beach and she used her powers to help with teamwork I just really love how amazing the protagonist is I - Oh. Sorry. I'm rambling," Alphys trails off, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She scratches the back of her head while glancing off to the side.

The woman before her is silent, but as Alphys looks up at her again, she still has on that killer grin before it turns into a soft smile.

"Wow," she breathes out. "My name's Undyne. What's your name?"

"I… I… It's Alphys."

"Well, Alphys," Undyne's grin is back again. Two heads are better than one when analyzing anime. We should watch some together sometime!" Undyne then takes out her cellphone and offers it to Alphys.

Alphys takes it as a sign to hand Undyne her cellphone as well, so that they could exchange numbers. When the exchange is complete, all is silent. It isn't the uncomfortable type, rather more of a calm one as they both want to continue talking despite the fact that they had buses to catch in opposite directions.

"So, were you just leaving work?" Undyne asks, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I work as a scientist for the lab back there," Alphys responds by pointing to the building. "How about you?"

"I was just leaving a workout," Undyne replies as she glances back to the lab. "It's so amazing that you work at that lab," she continues sincerely. "I had a friend called Gaster who used to work there."

"He was the head scientist… until. Oh. You probably already know, huh?"

"Yeah… One of his sons is training to be a guard, and is currently helping me with some work, too," Undyne remarks as if it's an afterthought. "Say, who runs the lab now?"

"That would be me, actually," Alphys replies, hoping that the situation isn't too awkward. She loved working alongside Gaster, and was just as upset as his sons when the scientist disappeared. "A-Anyway," Alphys continues. "I'm doing the best I can in honour of him."

"That's the spirit, Alphys!" Undyne pats her back, a bit too intensely. But Alphys just knows that that's just who Undyne is, despite of their current and brief encounter.

"Love to talk more, but I've gotta catch my bus, watch the newest episode, and catch some shut-eye before Papyrus wakes me up tomorrow in the most ungodly hours…" Undyne mutters the last part while she glances at her arriving bus. She then has on that killer grin again. "I know! We can text each other about what we think of the newest episode! Or, you can even visit me at work tomorrow. I'm starting as a new employee at the coffee shop down the street."

"Oh! I happen to go there for my morning coffee!" Alphys says. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then… Undyne."

"Will do, Alphys! Goodnight!" Undyne says as she runs in the opposite direction.

"G-goodnight!"

When Alphys gets home that night and finishes watching the newest episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, she couldn't help but notice that the anime didn't capture her as much as Undyne did herself.

* * *

The next morning finds Alphys groggy without her morning coffee. She makes a quick breakfast and turns on the news. She has always heard that no news is good news, however this morning is the very opposite of that. The reporter speaks of yet another disappearance and murder. This time, it is a couple of the guards - who are actually a couple. Dogamy and Dogaressa are their names.

Another Guard, Doggo, appears on the screen, smoking a dog treat and with his eyes giving the camera a suspicious look. "The culprit is on the move. I will hunt the culprit down like I hunt down rabid squirrels. Like our leader said - We won't rest until the culprit is caught."

Alphys shakes her head as she turns off the screen. She quickly does the dishes, puts on her shoes, and leaves her apartment building. The world seems to be getting bleeker and bleeker each day. Lives of innocent guards and civilians are being threatened.

As for her personal life, her friend Mettaton keeps asking her to give upgrades for them. With Mettaton's rising fame and the high competition to get into a prime-time slot, Mettaton's demands keep getting more and more outrageous. From a chainsaw, to jetpacks, and most recently, a transformable body in order to surprise their fans and to get to new for its gimmick, Mettaton keeps Alphys busy on the weekends. And All Alphys really wants to do is hang out, talk about anime, and maybe make out with the woman who she met by completely by accident yesterday night after work.

* * *

As Alphys enters her usual coffee shop, she is met with an overwhelming aroma of coffee beans. It isn't like how the shop usually smells like… the scent is just stronger, somehow. She approaches the counter to order her coffee, all nervous and sweating a bit before blurting out a greeting to Undyne. Undyne looks amazing as ever, even with a silly coffee shop uniform on.

"Good morning!" She says a bit too quickly. "Theregularplease!"

Undyne only smiles back. "Sorry, I'm new. What is your regular?"

"Oh! Um…" Alphys couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "My regular is a coffee with 2 milks and 2 sugars."

"Coming right up!"

As Alphys waits for her coffee, she looks at Undyne's back as she worked. Strong, lean, toned… Alphys knew that if Mettaton knew her thoughts about this, then she would have to endure teasing for a very long time.

"So what did you think of the episode yesterday night?" Undyne interrupts Alphy's train of thought. She adds a sleeve to the cup of coffee and hands it to Alphys.

"It was -"

The customer waiting in line behind Alphys coughs, impatient as they tap their foot and check their watch.

"Don't worry, Alphys. Let's chat after work! When do you leave, usually?"

"At 4 PM. You?"

"5 PM. Have to clean up, close up, and everything."

"I can wait! We can talk while you're closing up shop." Alphys replies. She hopes she doesn't sound too desperate or something. It's like the beginning of a shojo anime.

"Sure," Undyne replies easily.

* * *

The rest of Alphys' day goes on without incident. She almost forgets about her meeting Undyne until it's time to leave her lab. When she enters the coffee shop, she spots Undyne still working and serving customers. However, unlike this morning, Undyne doesn't seem as carefree. Her eyes have a calculating glint in them and it's as if all of her movements are purposeful and controlled. Undyne certainly smiles and is being friendly to the customers, but there's just something odd about everything.

However, when Alphys goes up to the counter to greet her, Undyne's demeanor changes. It's as if she's no longer on edge.

"Hi Undyne! Busy day?" Alphys asks.

"It's been pretty busy!" Undyne replies, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "You?"

"Oh, nothing too interesting at the lab today, I'm afraid."

"That's good to hear - I mean - I'm glad that nothing happened there."

Alphys nods. "I'll have my regular, please! I'll do some reading until you're finished work."

"Ohh?" Undyne raises an eyebrow. "What are you reading?"

Alphys' face heats up. Is it too weird or embarrassing to tell someone you read and write fanfiction?

"Is it something… scandalous?" Undyne's grin is back, making Undyne heat up even more.

"It's…. Um. Fanfiction," Alphys replies.

"You're a talented scientist and a writer!"

"How did you know I write?!"

"Well, I do now!" Undyne laughs, hands Alphys a cup of fresh coffee, and ttakes a few seconds to doodle something on the sleeve.

Alphys couldn't help but smile back and smile at the drawing of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. "Thanks!" She says as she heads to a table.

When she sits down, Alphys steals quick glances at Undyne at work. Once again, her relaxed demeanor changes to someone who's on edge.

Alphys loves science. And one of the key steps within an experiment is the observation part. Upon closer observation, Undyne seems to purposefully get the order wrong for anyone who wears a striped shirt. Just when a customer i about to leave with their drink order, Undyne stops them, tells them about the mistake, and hands them their correct order. The incorrect order is not thrown away, but instead put on a lower shelf directly behind the countertop. This happens a few more times before the coffee shop closes up, and Undyne makes her way to Alphys, a couple of fruit smoothies in hand.

Undyne slides in the chair in front of Alphys and presents her with the drinks. "Come here often?"

"I-I certainly do now," Alphys replies, jokingly.

They both stand up and walk to a nearby park afterwards, talking about the latest episode of Mew Mew Kissy cutie and work until the sun sets and the night wind starts to pick up. Undyne offers to walk Alphys to the bus stop, and the latter gladly accepts. Before Undyne turns away, however, she looks towards the ground, seemingly unable to meet Alphys' eyes.

"Alphys, you're awesome. I really like talking with you and being friends with you. But I haven't been exactly truthful…" Undyne begins.

Alphys is confused. Did it have something to do with Undyne's weird behaviour a few hours ago back at the coffee shop?

"I'm…"

"Go ahead, Undyne," Alphys prompts, not wanting to see hesitation. It's very unlike Undyne.

"I'm a detective, and I'm working undercover at the coffee shop."

Alphys only smiles. "I thought as much," she replies, looking at Undyne's raises eyebrow. "You were keeping tabs on customers wearing striped shirts. And you even got their names along with their fingerprints."

Undyne's expression shifts from curious to shocked now. "You're amazing, Alphys."

"But don't you worry! I will keep quiet about it."

"Thank you. I trust you."

The words have a lot of weight to them, and while the events of today leaves Alphys with more questions than answers, she ffinds herself trusting Undyne, too.

"I don't know what exactly is going on," Alphys admits aloud. "But if you ever need my help, I'll gladly provide it. In fact, you're welcome into my lab, I - Sorry. I'm rambling again."

"Don't be," Undyne says, giving her a small smile. "And thanks again. You're already doing more than enough."

"I am?"

Undyne shakes her head runs a hand through her hair. "You know the murders that have been happening? That's my case. The information you've provided about your lab so far proved very useful."

"I see."

"If you want nothing to do with the case, then I understand and -"

"No, Undyne," Alphys interrupts, determination in her eyes. "Gaster… Dogamy, Dogaressa, and all the others… the murderer must be caught."

"Don't do anything drastic, alright?"

Once again, Alphys offers Undyne the use of her lab and information, to which is greatly accepted. When Undyne bids Alphys good night, it's with an enthusiastic hug that makes Alphys' heart pound a little faster. Makes her smile and feel glad and feel warm despite of the cold night air.

Now, however, with Undyne gone and Alphys alone at the bus stop, that warmth is gone.

The wind is howling.

* * *

 ** **Author's Notes:** ** Please leave a fav and/or a comment if you would like me to continue this series! :) **  
**


End file.
